powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Battle Force 5
Vinnytovar's crossover mix spoof of Power Rangers and'' Hot Wheels Battle Force 5.'' Heroes Rangers Legend Riders Allies Zero Squad * Khampa * Khari * Carmelita Fox * Dolly * Murray * Bentley * Dizzy * Dee Dee * Da Vinci * Roxy * Diesel * Fergus Fox * Dollis * Dawkins * Hansel * Dante * D.J. * Dimitri Trio * Triple-D (Dallas, Destiny and Deja Vu) * Doctor Dave * Germur * Ozzie * Riff * Skozz * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Bonnie Hopps * Stu Hopps * Robin Hood * Maid Marian * Little John * Lady Kluck * Skippy Rabbit * Sis Rabbit * Tag-A-Long Rabbit * Toby Turtle * King Richard * Chief Bogo * Benjamin Clawhauser * Gazelle * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Nicole the Lynx * Bunny Rabbot * Manic Acorn * Sonia Acorn Battle Force 5 Roll Call * "One!, Red Firefighter Ranger!" * "Two!, White Paramedic Ranger!" * "Three!, Yellow Construction Worker Ranger!" * "Four!, Black Bomb Squad Ranger!" * "Five!, Blue Pilot Ranger!" * "Heroes and Rescuers of the Earth united as one against evil!" * "Power Rangers... Battle Force 5!" Zords * Battle Force 5 Megazord ** Flyer Megazord ** Battler Plane Zord * Blast Giant Braver Megazord * Crash Blaster Megazord ** Battler Constructor Zord ** Battler Hammer Zord * Emergency Rescuer Megazord ** Battler Firetruck Zord ** Battler Ambulance Zord Catchphrases on Megazords * "Zords Combine!" * "Emergency Power!" * "Emergency Rescuer Megazord, Ready!" * "Water Blaster!" * "Fire Extinguish Attack!" * "Destroyers Eliminated!" * "Zords Combine!" * "Saver Power!" * "Crash Blaster Megazord, Ready!" * "Braver Saw!" * "Cutting Slash!" * "Invaders Extinct! * "Zords Combine!" * "Emergency Saver Power!" * "Emergency Rescuer Megazord Combine!" * "Crash Blaster Megazord Combine!" * "Blast Giant Braver Megazord, Ready!" * "All Star Punchers!" * "Braver Punch!" * "Monster Defeated!" * "Zord Transform!" * "Helper Power!" * "Flyer Megazord, Ready!" * "Battler Wing!" * "Battler Wing Fire!" * "Invasion's Over!, Earth Protectors Win! * "Zords Combine!" * "Emergency Rescuer Saver Helper Power!" * "Emergency Rescuer Megazord Combine!" * "Crash Blaster Megazord Combine!" * "Blast Giant Braver Megazord Combine!" * "Flyer Megazord Combine!" * "Battle Force 5 Megazord, Ready!" * "Battle Force 5 Cannon!" * "Battle Force 5 Rescue Final Attack!" * "Evil Eliminated!" Theme Song The rescuers has expanded to the max Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Never surrender to the ''evil doers'' through the lax Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” A team of warriors from Earth is here to rock and roll A reinforcement to the Planet Earth lies in the hands of pureness '' ''The enemies threatens to attack the world '' ''Moreover, we got the power to take them down Let us call them to a new heroes The rescuers has expanded to the max Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Never surrender to the ''evil doers'' through the lax Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Go, Go Power Rangers “Battle Force 5!” Gallery RedRangerSentinel.jpg|Firefighter Ranger WhiteRangerSentinel.jpg|Paramedic Ranger YellowRangerSentinel.jpg|Construction Worker Ranger BlackRangerSentinel.jpg|Bomb Squad Ranger BlueRangerSentinel.jpg|Pilot Ranger Category:Power Rangers Battle Force 5 Category:Power Rangers Crossover Specials Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Crossover Category:JApanese-English Crossover